Hawaii
by Bumble Monkey
Summary: What if the Shinigamis were given a vacation trip to Hawaii? And the Kurosakis and Urahara Shoten employees were invited?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Summary:** After being given by lots of paper work, Yamamoto gives everyone a break and even tells them that they're going on vacation to Hawaii.

**My notes: **Wait for future chapters since there will be lots of them coming. Room mates ; Leave a review about what you think of this fic or just tell me what pairing you want to be roomies like Ichigo and Rukia. And stuff like that ;

Silence. Ah yes it was so nice when it's quiet in Seretei. Everyone was busy doing the paperwork that Yamamoto-soutaicho just handed down to every division. Hmm.. Maybe it's only quiet in the streets but probably not inside the division quarters of each squad. Soi-fong of the second division, as of now must be kicking and punching Omaeda because he is eating and is not doing the paperwork.

Kira Izuru of the third division rarely comes of their division quarters ever since the paperwork was given. He even called out the 5th, 4th, and 3rd seat of the third just to help him with all the paperwork. Unohana Retsu of the fourth division would sometimes come out of their division quarters to take a stroll in the streets of Seretei or would usually be found in drinking tea outside her division quarters.

Hinamori Momo of the fifth division would usually be helped by some of the seated members of the fifth division or if the seated members of the fifth division are busy, Hitsugaya Toushirou of the tenth division would usually come and help her with the paperwork. He thanks God that his vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku, does the paperwork along with some seated members of the tenth division. The only problem is that they'd usually drink and have fun after doing the paperwork or after Hitsugaya comes back.

Kuchiki Byakuya of the sixth squad as usual does his share of paperwork. Abarai Renji would usually help him with some seated members of the sixth squad. Sometimes it annoys Byakuya that Renji needs some help with paperwork but usually Renji ignores him when he gets annoyed and continues on with his work.

Komamura Saijin of the seventh division did almost all of the paperwork with Iba Tetsuzaemon. Komamura also took ½ of the paperwork of the ninth division as to help Hisagi Shuuhei. Kyouraku Shunsui of the eight division would usually sleep to avoid the paperwork. Ise Nanao would also call for the seated members of the eight division. And only Kyouraku Shunsui is the only captain that can be seen walking the streets of Seretei.

Hisagi Shuuhei of the ninth division doesn't seem to have any hard time doing the paperwork since the seventh division took ½ of the ninth division's paperwork. Hitsugaya Toushirou of the tenth division would usually call for the seated members of his squad to help him with the paperwork instead of his very, very, lazy vice-captain.

Zaraki Kenpachi of the eleventh division usually leaves all the paperwork to Maki Maki and Ayasegawa Yumichika. And sometimes also calls for 20 to 25 of his subordinates to help the two. Of course, if he doesn't do the paperwork he's ought to do something and that something is poker. He'd usually play poker with Ikkaku, Matsumoto and Kyouraku and is usually accompanied by Kusajishi Yachiru.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri of the twelfth division also left all of the paperwork to his subordinates while he, Kurotsuchi Nemu and five members of his division would usually go and lock themselves up inside their laboratory. Ukitake Jyuushirou of the thirteenth division would usually do all the paperwork except for the fact that he can't because his third seats would usually forbid him to do so.

Kotetsu Kiyone would usually say that she, Sentarou and some members of their squad can do all the paperwork for him. But then again he would usually refuse and say that he should at least do some paperwork.

That's how it is. Everything that has been happening inside Seretei for almost five days. By the seventh day the papers were all due to the soutaicho's office. And now almost everyone was trying to finish it by the sixth day. Well as for Kuchiki Byakuya, Unohana Retsu, Zaraki Kenpachi and Ukitake Jyuushirou they can probably pass the papers by the end of the day.

The four captains are relieved now that the papers are almost done. The four captains plan on cleaning their office and also let themselves and their subordinates rest after the papers are passed. Ah yes, almost done. Just thinking of passing the papers two days before the due date was shocking because most of them estimated that all the papers were going to take them at least a month or so.

And now, four shoji doors slid open each belonging to four different divisions. Several shinigamis came out of the door carrying with them stacks of papers that were being carried by both of their hands. They were all thankful that no wind was blowing or else the papers could go and fly somewhere else.

After an hour the fourth, sixth, eleventh and thirteenth divisions were able to pass the paperwork that was given to them a few days ago to the office of the soutaicho. The four of them were then called by the soutaicho because they were able to pass the paperwork on time.

"I see that the four of you were able to pass it on time." The old-looking man said, eyes closed while facing the four of them. "Hah! All of those papers were nothing." Zaraki said as Byakuya could only think that commoners really have no manners. Then the old-looking man cleared his throat. "All of you must want an explanation as to why I gave you a lot of paperwork that is suppose to be passed on in one week."

Everyone nodded and listened. "It's because I'm planning to give all of you a vacation to Hawaii." Then everyone was confused. _Hawaii? Where is Hawaii? Is it in the other world where Kurosaki Ichigo lives?_

Then the first division vice-captain appeared and handed each one of them a paper. Yes, everything they needed to know about this 'Hawaii' was placed in that piece of paper. "All of you should tell this to your vice-captains." Then clearing his throat again he looked at Kuchiki Byakuya.

"All of you are dismissed exept Kuchiki-taichou that is."

Everyone nodded then left, while the first division captain talked to the sixth division captain about something 'important'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

**Summary for this chapter: **Yamamoto now announced to captains about the vacation. The shinigamis were now told to meet Urahara Kisuke in Earth and get a gigai. And after that they were told to go and buy the stuff they need. But the question is who'll pay for the expenses?

The three captains who were asked to leave went to their respective divisions. Unohana who already arrived at her division quarters told her subordinates to take a rest. She then stayed in the veranda of her room. In the veranda of her room, there was a table with four chairs. She sat down in one of the chairs, there was a teapot and two teacups placed on a tray in the table.

She poured tea into one of the cups then silently read the stuff that was written in the paper that she received from the first division's vice-captain. She stopped reading then drank the tea that she poured into the teacup. After reading the stuff that was placed in the paper, she thought that this Hawaii place shouldn't be that bad. In fact she thought that it was a great place to spend a vacation.

She looked at the cup that was being held by her right hand. Ah yes, she was thinking about the great Hawaii place. Just when, Isane spoke through the other side of the shoji door. "Unohana-taicho, Ukitake-taicho of the thirteenth division is here to see you." She said. Yes, her voice was heard all the way from the veranda. Maybe because it was awfully quiet during the night.

Well, she knew very well that Hitsugaya-taichou wouldn't agree with her if she said that. By now he'd probably be irritated with the noise that the eleventh division is making. Maybe they're now celebrating because all of them will take a break from their work and their captain, vice-captain, third seat, and fifth seat will be gone for sometime. She then replied Isane, "Isane, please let him in."

"Hai," the girl replied as she slid the shoji door open. Ukitake smiled at her and before she can leave the place, the man said to her, "Thank you, Isane-fukutaichou." She nodded and smiled as she went back to her room. The man who has a white, long hair entered the room as he closed the shoji door behind him. As usual every time that he visits her, she'd always be found in the veranda.

He went to the veranda then stood in front of one of the chairs then said, "May I?" He asked politely. She only nodded in reply and smiled at him. He sat down as Unohana asked him, "Tea, Ukitake-taichou?" He nodded in reply. Then she poured tea in the empty cup that was there in the table. He took a sip then said, "I suppose you've read the stuff that was written in the paper, Retsu?"

"Hai, Ukitake-taichou."

"No need for formalities, Retsu."

"I guess so, Jyuushirou."

"What do you think about the vacation to Hawaii?"

"I think it's a great idea."

Silence. Ukitake only drank his tea then smiled at her. Well, he also agrees with what she had said. The idea was rather nice and just imagining how the place looks like was so nice. A question popped into their minds as they drank their tea. Who would pay for the expenses? Well, if Hawaii is such a great place then it probably staying in one of the hotels there would be expensive.

A yes. Yamamoto-soutaichou. He's probably the guy who'll pay for the expenses since he was the one who planned the vacation trip. As the two remained silent, Ukitake finished his tea then said, "I'll guess I'll go back to my division and take a rest. Thank you for the tea." And with that he left her room. She too needed to get some rest. And so she did. A meeting would probably be held by tomorrow and she needed to rest for that meeting.

And of course, by tomorrow she needs to tell Isane about the vacation and also pass her the piece of paper. Meanwhile in the eleventh division…

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan!" A girl shouted happily as she read the note. A yes, she was happy to know that they'll be going on a vacation. For the past week, she was awfully bored because Yumichika who often baby sits her was usually busy and Ikkaku could not be seen anywhere during the day.

"A taichou! This place must be filled with lots of beauty!"

Yumichika said as Kenpachi ignored him. He already decided whom he'd bring with him. Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. But then someone was complaining that they should bring along Maki Maki. "Ken-chaaaan! Let's bring Maki Maki with us." She said as Maki Maki spitted out the sake that he just sipped in. He was already enjoying the thought that the four will be gone but now Kusajishi-fukutaicho was suggesting that they should bring him with them.

"Yeah sure we'll bring him with us."

The eleventh division captain said as he drank all of the sake that was in his cup. Of course, there was no way he could go and say that he doesn't want to come with them but now he had to think of a way to do so. "A..ano taichou, I can't come with you since…" The narcissist of the elventh cut off his sentence as he said,

"Only beautiful beings are allowed in that place."

"I'll take charge of cleaning our division."

Everyone was shocked at what he had just said. Those who were noisy drinking their sake stopped drinking then looked at him. What in heavens name was he thinking? Clean their division? Well, if he wants to do that he can do it all by himself. Zaraki stood up from his seat then approached him.

He looked at him straight to the eye. Maki Maki regretted that he even tried to reject Yachiru's idea of bringing him along. "You're coming with us, got that!" The fearless captain of the eleventh division said as Maki Maki gulped and hoped that he will still be able to live once he answered his taichou's question.

"Ha….H-h-ha-h-hai, tachou!"

He answered him as Zaraki looked at him then said, "Good." He then returned to his seat as he continued to drink sake. Then this continued around 2 in the morning, it was at that time when almost all of the eleventh division squad where drunk. Well, at least the noise was over. Hitsugaya could now continue with his sleep.

The next morning the captains who still haven't brought the papers to the office which was due by tomorrow came to the office bringing with them their seated officers who were carrying stacks of papers that were being held by their hands. Ah yes, finally the papers were going to be brought to the office of the Captain Commander.

Well, Hitsugaya, Mayuri, Komamura, Hinamori, Hisagi and Kira have already given the papers to the office of the Captain Commander. They assembled in the meeting hall of the first division quarters. The vice-captains were also there. And it seems like only one captain who was not ably to pass the papers was not there.

"Looks like it really will take A MONTH for them to finish the paperwork." The tenth division vice-captain said as she looked at everyone in the room. Hitsugaya only replied her with a look that says, 'Don't assume stuff, Matsumoto.'

Suddenly a voice was heard from the outside.

"Ah my lovely Nanao-chan was able to pass the papers earlier than expected."

It seems like they were able to pass it on time. Nanao who was making her way towards the meeting room needed to cover her ears with her hands because her captain, Kyouraku, was making too much noise. She opened the door to the meeting room with one of her hands then she decided to not cover her ears anymore.

She went inside together with Shunsui just when the Captain Commander appeared. "I'm glad that all of you were able to finish the papers." He said as he eyed on the shinigamis that were infront of him. He can see that black stuff that was under their eyes. Apparently they would work all day just to finish the papers.

Then his vice-captain appeared at the scene then gave each of them a paper. All of them began to read the paper and were shock. "In two weeks all of you will have to spend your vacation in that place." The captain commander said as everyone looked at him. Is he kidding? Maybe he isn't. Maybe it was one of the reasons why he let them do a lot of papers.

All of them nodded as the Captain Commander explained some more things to them. After a while they left the meeting room. They had two days before they will depart to the human world. Looks like they have two weeks to enjoy.

The shinigamis began to pack up after they have left the meeting room. All of them were excited to go to Hawaii. They were to meet Urahara Kisuke at the human world, get a gigai, invite the Kurosakis and Ichigo's friends, shop for clothes and then fly over to Hawaii.

"So we'll go to this place?" Renji asked as he gulped. It seems that the place one hell of a vacation spot. Byakuya only answered him with a nod as he continued to read the book that was being held by his right hand.

It looks like today was the day that everyone will go to the human world. Everyone got ready to go to the gate that would lead them to the human world. But while they were eating breakfast a realization hit them. Where the hell would they get the money?

Oh well. It seems like it was too late to be noticed. After two hours all of the shinigamis that were to depart at the human world were standing infront of the gate. Well except for the Kurotsuchis. Maybe they think it's a waste of time going there. "Nemu!" Hinamori shouted as she saw the girl. It seems like they are coming.

"Where's Kurotsuchi-taichou?"

"Mayuri-sama's not coming and he said that I could come with you guys."

"Mayuri-taichou's not coming huh? It seems like Komamura-taichou isn't coming too."

Well it seems like they're all set.

Meanwhile, Jinta and Ururu were sweeping outside the Urahara Shoten just when a shoji door appeared out of nowhere and exactly twenty-three hell butterflies came out. Then the shinigamis went out of the shoji door then looked at the two.

Jinta gave them the. 'What the hell are you guys doing here?' look while Ururu respectfully bowed at them. "Hey brat! We're here to meet with that perverted manager."

Renji said to Jinta. "Hmm.. What's happening here?" Everyone looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. Just then a black cat jumped down from the roof towards the ground.

"Yoruichi-sama!" The captain of the second division said as she saw Yoruichi jumped to the ground. Just then the shoji door of the Urahara Shoten slid open and Tessai came out. The side of his glasses seems to spark when he saw the shinigamis. Then he went inside then called Kisuke.

"Please come inside.." Ururu said.

Well it looks like all of them wouldn't fit inside the house so only Byakuya with Renji went inside.

"Ah, Ah.. If it isn't Renji-san and Kuchiki-sama." Kisuke said as he fanned himself. He had never forgotten to address Byakuya formally or else he'll be doomed. Yoruichi was also there to know what was going on.

"We'd like to get a gigai!" Renji said as Byakuya remained quiet.

"And why would you need one?" The black cat questioned as she looked at Byakuya and Renji.

"Look we're going somewhere and we really need one!" Renji explained. "You guys are also invited!" He said as Yoruichi and Kisuke only looked at him.

"Ah! But you'll have to pay for them Abarai-san. I mean I can't just give free gigais for you guys!" He said as he smiled under his hat. Oh yes, It seems that he has forgotten that he was talking to the greedy merchant that Rukia was always talking about.

Oh God, Now how the hell will he get the money to get a gigai.

"We'll pay for them…" Byakuya said as he showed and laid the briefcase in the table.

He then opened the briefcase. Ah yes.. Money that was worth almost one hundred dollars was inside the briefcase. Urahara was shocked as he looked at the contents of the case while the others remained silent. It seems like they'll be able to get a gigai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Author Notes: Sorry for the very, **_**very**_** late update XD**

**Also I have a mistake that I'd like to point out from the second chapter.**

**--**

He then opened the briefcase. Ah yes.. Money that was worth almost _one hundred dollars_ was inside the briefcase. Urahara was shocked as he looked at the contents of the case while the others remained silent. It seems like they'll be able to get a gigai.

**--**

**Actually it's one hundred thousand dollars, yes US dollars. Lol. Byakuya's filthy rich in this story. So don't wonder where they all get their money from, 'kay?**

**Now! The story continues!**

--

Urahara looked at the contents of the contents. He looked at the shinigamis that were before him then the briefcase. Whoa, a briefcase that contains about a hundred thousand US dollars which was already around 12,035,000.00 Yen. Hell with this he'll become filthy rich.

Seeing that Urahara, was taking a while to respond, Byakuya cleared his throat and said,

"So, will this money be enough to provide all of our own gigai?"

Urahara then looked at Byakuya and smiled, his eyes glittering as he thought of money.

"A yes, yes. It's quite enough to provide you all your own gigai. Now come inside and I'll give you each your gigais."

Then he looked back at his shop where, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta are currently standing. "Tessai, Ururu, Jinta. Kindly prepare the gigais for our _dear_ guests." Yes. All of them were all dear guests of Urahara. Especially Kuchiki Byakuya. Well, to be exact Kuchiki Byakuya's _money_.

--

An hour passed.

The gigais were already prepared and it was given to the shinigamis who were waiting for it. It was written in everyone's faces that they were quite uncomfortable with their _new bodies_. But they all know they'll get used to it.. _Eventually_.

--

Byakuya stood up, cleared his throat and said, "All of the ladies will be with Unohana-taicho…" They weren't inside Seretei were they? The noble cleared up his throat once again and said, "All of the ladies will be ith Unohana-san and the rest will be with me." He obviously didn't want to say gentlemen.

"The others will be coming with me. Except for Renji and Rukia that is." He looked at the two as they yelled something like, WHAT!?!, in unison.

"The two of you will be informing Kurosaki Ichigo, his family and his friends that we will be inviting them in our vacation."

The red haired boy and raven haired girl looked at each other. Ichigo, is invited to their vacation? No. It wasn't only Ichigo. It was Ichigo, his family and his friends.

"Sorry for interrupting!!!"

Urahara said as he was waving his fan in the air. "You said that Ichigo's friends are invited right that means we're invited too!! We're friends of Ichigo!!" He said to them. His smile was covered by his fan.

"Ah. Yes of course. You and your friends are also invited." A serene voice said as she looked at Ururu, Jinta, Tessai and Yoruichi when she had said the word 'friends.'

"Yes. Of course. That's right." Byakuya said as Urahara went inside of his house to organize his stuff. "Let's continue to where he had left off shall we?" Byakuya said as Urahara left all of them outside his store.

"Renji, Rukia. The two of you know what you'll be doing right?"

"Yes…" The two said in unison.

With that Renji and Rukia left and hurried to Ichigo's house to inform him.

--

"As I have said the ladies will be going with Unohana-san while the others will be going with me."

"Does that mean that feather brow will be going with us?" A bubbly, cotton candy haired girl asked. It was Yachiru. She pointed her index finger at Yumichika meaning that she was referring to Yumichika when she had said 'feather brow.'

"He'll be going with us." Byakuya said as he looked at Yachiru.

"You're no fun!" She said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"He'll be going with us." A raven haired girl with a serene voice said as she smiled at Yachiru.

"YAY!!!" The girl said as she jumped to Yumichika's shoulder and tried to pluck out his very, very beautiful feather brow.

"OUCH!! Stop that!" Yumichika yelled as the others laughed.

Byakuya and Unohana looked at each other.

"Then it's settled. We'll go back here around 7:00?"

"Yes."

And with that the group left the place.

"Interesting." A black cat said as she wagged her tail from left to right.

"I'm all set to go!!!" Urahara said as he went out with his entire luggage.

"Eh? Where are they?"

"They already left." Yoruichi said as she looked at his friend Kisuke.

"WHAAAATTT!!" He yelled out loud as if the whole world was going to hear him.

--

"Why the hell am I stuck with you?!"

A red haired man yelled to a small raven haired girl whom he was walking side by side with. The two were told by Byakuya to inform Kurosaki Ichigo and his family about the vacation that was planned.

A vein popped out on the right side of Rukia's forehead as she continued on walking towards Ichigo's house, not listening Renji's rants.

--

"Kyaa!! This is such a beautiful dress!" The tenth division vice-captain exclaimed as she held in her hands the dress. "Matsumoto-san! That's not beautiful! This is beautiful!" Yumichika said as he showed to her the dress that he was wearing.

"This is real beauty!"

He said as he posed for all of the shinigami women who were watching him. Everyone sweatdropped as they continued on watching Yumichika brag about his so-called beauty.

--

"What kind of damn shirt is this?!"

Zaraki yelled as some of the sales ladies that were there screamed and stepped back.

"I would appreciate it if you were a bit quiet, Zaraki."

Byakuya said as he stepped forward and glared at Zaraki. Almost all of the sales ladies who were scared of Zaraki screamed like fan girls as they saw Byakuya and his act if 'heroism.' A sweatdrop appeared at the back of Ikkaku's head as he looked at the girls who were going head over heels for Byakuya.

'_This isn't a fun vacation.'_

--

"Ichi-nii! Someone's looking for you!"

The sound of the door being opened was heard as a footstep of someone was also heard. Karin, one of Ichigo's sister peeked through the door as she looked at his brother who was writing something in his desk. Writing? During summer? Certainly not like his brother.

He sighed as he looked at his younger sister.

"Yeah, yeah."

The man said as he got up and went out of his room. He went down the stairs as he thought,

'_Who could it be?'_ Could it be that idiot Keigo? No he'd probably be out in the mall with Mizuiro right now. But still there's a possibility that it's Keigo. If so then what was the reason for his visit?

His thoughts were interrupted as his sister said to him, "Hey, don't keep guests waiting."

Guest**s**?

Did she say guest**s**? No maybe he just heard her wrong. Or maybe..

"Pardon?" He said to Karin as he eyed her. The young girl just rolled her eyes as she pointed her index finger towards the door. "I said don't keep your guest**s** waiting. Sheesh."

And with that the young girl went straight to her room. '_Jesus, is he deaf or what?' _The girl thought as she went to her room.

He sighed as he looked at Karin leave the place. Oh well, then that means he'll have to go and greet his friends. He breathed as he fixed himself up before greeting his guests. Who ever his guests, he still needs to fix himself up right?

And with that he went straight to the door, twisted the door knob and opened it.. only to find his guests were .. Rukia and Renji?! Of all the people, '_Lord why?' _That was the only question that ran through his mind.

"Oi. Are you going to stand up there all day and not let us in?!" The red-haired man said to him rudely as he looked at him.

'_Like hell I will.'_

"Oi bastard! Listen to me! Move out of the way and let us in or I'll definitely kick you out of the way!" And with that Renji's face met the knuckles of Ichigo. Ah, he was surely greeted kindly by that punch.

"What was that for?!"

To hell with his damn loud voice.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing here?!?!?!"

He shouted out loud as he looked at the two shinigamis in front of him with his right eyebrow raised. He could've sworn that the entire neighborhood heard him, no wait, the entire world might've heard him!

But whatever. This time it was his turn to greet someone's punch.

--

Seriously? This can't be happening. Either that or the men that he was with were certainly annoying.. no wait.. they were certainly embarrassing him to death. He can't even count the pairs of eyes that are already watching them. God, if there was one way he could save himself from this situation, it's most probably erasing his existence.

He cleared his throat to call there attention but to no avail. Ah, yes. He needs to step up front and confront them but wait! Won't that cause more commotion? Finally he thought of a way to end it all. He went directly towards the counter and laid out his briefcase in front of the woman there.

He opened up the briefcase and revealed a lot of money that was inside the briefcase. "I'll buy **all** of them. Find sizes that'll fit their sizes."

The woman stared blankly at the man infront of her. She was sure that she lost her blood while listening to the man. He sounded like he was commanding her. God, why does the quote that their boss told her always come to her mind whenever she faces up with a customer?

'Remember the customer is always right!'

That was what her boss told her. And with those words she said to the man, "Sir, I'll do it right away."

Of course she wasn't the only person inside the store who saw all those moneys, who heard what Byakuya said, and who also almost died with the way the man stared at her.

She encountered a lot of customers throughout her entire life but never did she once she came across a man that looked like he was about to strangle her if she didn't do what he had said.

And after 30 minutes, the men went out of the shopping store and hurriedly went back to Urahara's place.

--

"Ah, really I'm such a beauty with this on!"

Yumichika said as he faced the mirror. Really, the last thing he'd like to do is marry his oh so beautiful self. Well actually, he's not far off considering the idea.

Well, everything's been going smoothly. Unohana watched the ladies as they were busy trying on the clothes that they picked. Almost everyone's done in choosing their clothes. In 30 minutes time they'll probably be back to Urahara's place.

--

_Where? What?_

The orange haired man opened his eyes only to find his vision is still blurry. _Wha? _He scratched his eyes so that his eyes won't be blurry anymore. There after his vision started to improve, a face, merely inches away from his was staring at him. For a moment he stared back at Rukia then..

"AHHHHH!! WHAT THE!"

He yelled out loud as he got up in a sitting position and had a surprised look on his face. Apparently he was lying on the sofa while his head was comfortably on Rukia's lap. "What the hell do you think you were doing!?!"

Yes, no one could actually say whether he liked his position minutes ago but with the look on his face it certainly appears that..

"What? I was only doing what I think I should be doing!"

"And what were you suppose to do?!"

By this moment, Ichigo's face is beet red, whether it's because of embarrassment or not, only the author and God knows about that.

"..You were knocked out by my sissy punch! Sissy!"

"Who do you think you're calling a sissy huh!?"

"S-I-S-S-Y!"

"Why you little!"

And with that Ichigo began to charge at Rukia, he was planning to make her take her words back my black mailing her but first he must catch her. Ichigo's hand was merely inches from grabbing Rukia's shirt just when two appeared out of nowhere.

Apparently they looked like they were spying on the two for a while. "Eheheh, sorry about that, well just go and continue with what you're doing. Me and Yuzzu here are just going to and cook dinner."

And with that the two ran off to the kitchen grinning. Ichigo looked at his father who headed out to the kitchen. That man always gets on his nerves. It was to the point wherein he wouldn't mind killing his own father off. But then again, he shrugged it off .. after all his dad is actually mentally retarded.

He sighed then fixed himself up. "So why are you here anyway?"

Rukia coughed before she answered Ichigo's question then finally answered, "We're on vacation."

"Excuse me? We?"

"Yes we. The Gotei 13 captains and vice-captains are currently on a vacation. And we're going to Hawaii."

"And so? I don't see the point as to why you should come all the way here and see m--.. No wait.. You don't mean to say that I'm.."

"Yes you are. You and **your family** are invited to Hawaii."

Wait. Did she just say family?

"You got to be kidding me."

"Nope. I'm serious. I believe that Renji already told your dad and sisters about it."

Oh no, too late. He wanted to keep the news to himself so that he can still refuse the invitation but now that his father knew about it, he has to go and kill himself so that the man would allow him not to come.

_Okay, breathe in, breathe out_

"So you're saying that me and my family should come with you guys to Hawaii."

"Yup."

"And that all of the captains and vice-captains of the Gotei 13 are going to go there to Hawaii."

"Well not all of are there but yeah. I do believe that so called Maki-Maki is also coming with us."

"ICHIGO!"

And with one swift flying kick, Rukia and Ichigo's conversation ended.. Only to have Isshin join in with them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Kill me?!"

Ichigo barely dodge the kick but luckily he was still in one piece. Not that the kick would actually do some serious injuries to him.

"So it's settled! We'll be going Hawaii!"

"Who the hell are you to make decisions anyway?!"

"I'm your father and I have every right to make decisions!"

"I know that you bastard!"

There Rukia watched the two Kurosakis fight each other.. with words and fists. A bead of sweat drop formed at the back of her head as she continued to watch the two. Just then Renji went out of the kitchen and said,

"Hey the captain already called me. He says that we should be back to Urahara-san's place right now."

The two Kurosakis stopped fighting after hearing what Renji had said. ALL of them are going to stay at Urahara's place? This has to be some kind of joke.

"You guys are going to stay at Urahara-san's place? I mean ALL of you? Stay overnight?"

"Of course not, dumb ass! We're going to meet back at Urahara-san's place"

"What the hell did you say!!?"

Rukia sighed as she pulled Renji by the collar and dragged him towards the door. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Tomorrow we leave at around.. 5 P.M."

"Yeah, whatever." Ichigo replied as Rukia went outside the Kurosaki household and left.

"SOOOO!! I guess all of us should begin packing up!"

And with that everyone except Ichigo went to their rooms and began packing up. As for Ichigo, he went and lied down on the sofa.

--

10 a.m.

Yes, that's exactly the time when his father had to punch him flat on the face just to wake him up. It was also a perfect thing to do to get on Ichigo's nerves.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Trying to kill me while I'm sleeping!?"

"Hurry up slowpoke, we'll lose precious time."

Unfortunately for Ichigo, his father has no time to go and answer back at him. Instead the old man went out of their house while his two daughters followed him. Ichigo could only stare at the open door as the three went out.

"What're you doing there? Trying to be left behind?"

"Uh what? Hey wait!"

And with that the orange haired boy went out of his house and in to the car.

--

5 more hours till their flight to Hawaii.

Everyone's excited. But some of them were just plainly overexcited.

"And once we've arrived at Hawaii, I'm so gonna…"

And on and on Yumichika went with it. He, err. I mean she.. whatever. Kept on babbling about the stuff that whatever will do once whatever has reached the place.

--

"Hey what the hell are we suppose to do? Aren't we gonna leave for Hawaii?"

"We are! But we aren't leaving without any set of new clothes, Ichi-nii!"

"That's right so quite complaining you bastard."

The Kurosakis were now in the shopping mall somewhere near the airport or so that's what Isshin says. They were already walking around trying to find some new clothes to buy.

"Okay!"

Isshin said as he stopped walking.

"We're going to split into groups. Yuzu, Karin both of you accompany each other while Ichigo and.."

"Okay I'm heading out to buy myself some new clothes.."

"Hey wait a second!"

"Let's go Yuzu."

And with that the Kurosakis stayed in the mall for whole hours.

--

2 hours before the flight..

"Oi! Aren't they suppose to be here already!?"

An impatient Renji yelled as he looked at his watch and looked around.

"Geez, they'll be here okay?"

Everyone was there, The captains and everyone with them. Urahara and his employees were there too.

"If you can't wait you could already go ahead inside."

Byakuya, his captain said as he looked at him. Apparently he has no time no listen to Renji babble and complain about why Ichigo and his family are late.

As if the gods heard his prayer, a car that Ichigo and his family rode on finally came.

"Sorry, sorry."

Ichigo said to them as he went out of the car.

Everyone just smiled at him as he and his family was taking out their luggage from the car's trunk.

When they were done with unloading their luggage, everyone walked towards the airport's entrance already ready to leave Japan.

Ichigo on the other hand was too busy trying to fix himself up and trying to carry his own heavy luggage. That was when he bumped into Rukia and made a mess out of himself.

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't looking at all."

The two fixed their things up. Ichigo was the first to fix his things so what he did was he helped Rukia fix her things. Just when Rukia was going to get her last stuff that fell that was when she felt a hand on top of hers.

--

**Argh finally D**

**Oh well, forgive the drama and the grammar xD**

**I sucksorz at it a LOT!**

**Somethingies in the story **

**whatever -- I don't know whether I'll be using he or she so.. XD**

**Anyways, Review please? Reviews will help me improve.. and motivate me to continue on with the fic xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly, I do not own Bleach :(

**Author's note: **Yaaaay! Sorry it took me a while to update this story! :) Hope you guys like it!

* * *

She looked at whose hand was on top of hers, only to find that it was Ichigo's. Realizing this, she pulled back as a blush crept across her face. "Sorry about that," she mumbled. "Yeah.." was the orange-haired shinigami's reply. Little did Rukia know that a blush also crept across Ichigo's face. "Oy! Hurry up you two or we'll be left behind!" shouted by a certain red-haired shinigami who was impatiently waiting for the two to move.

"Let's go or we'll be left behind by the flight, Rukia," was what Ichigo had said before he begun walking towards the direction of the others.

* * *

"A total of 32 passengers," the person at the ticketing booth had said as she was inspecting the tickets presented to her by the rich captain of the sixth division. People were looking at the group wondering if they were some sort of big family on a big vacation.

"_Hey, hey, looks like one big family reunion's gonna happen at Hawaii!"_ said a passerby as he looked at the group of shinigamis.

"_Attention please, flight SS415 bound for Hawaii is now ready for boarding at gate 6,"_

"YAAAAAY! That's our flight right, Ken-chan?" asked the pink-haired shinigami. The group lined-up to board the plane only to notice that they were the only ones actually boarding the plane.

"Maybe we're early?" asked Unohana who was wondering where the other passengers were.

"AHHHH! WHO CARES ? WE'LL HAVE THE PLANE ALL TO OURSELVES! FUFUFUFU!" shouted Kon who 'accidently' came along. "Oy! Who ever said that you're invited?" asked Ichigo who was furious that the stuffed animal was tagging along with them. Of course, off all the times he had to tag along it had to be the time where Ichigo and the others will be on a vacation.

"You're a pain, behave or else I'd actually throw you off the plane in the middle of the flight!"

"Shut up you! I shall be your guide to the island!"

"And what the hell do you think you know about Hawaii? EH?"

"Idiot!"

The two went on rambling and rambling.

* * *

The group proceeded to board the plane. Once inside, the group went to their respective seats. Byakuya sighed, it took him a lot of effort to arrange this trip. He had to make sure that the shinigamis and humans with him aboard the plane were on their best behavior. He sat down and closed his eyes for a moment until he heard a voice talk to him, "they sure are energetic," said the captain of the fourth squad who was seating right beside him. Ah, he appreciated the fact that he was seated beside Unohana and not those kind of people like Yachiru. The trip going to Hawaii for him would be a disaster if that were to happen.

"Ah, you can't deny the fact that anyone could be excited because it's their first time to go to Hawaii for a vacation." Replied Byakuya

"And why is that you look tired rather than excited, Kuchika-sama?" questioned the gentle captain of the fourth squad. The man seated beside her just closed his eyes then replied, "Hmph, well that's because—"

"Kuchiki-sama, this plane bound for Hawaii is ready for takeoff sir. Are there anymore of your guests who'll board the plane?" asked one of the cabin crew members of the plane. The truth was, Byakuya reserved one of the planes for their transportation. It will be their private plane at the moment.

"I think that's about it, thank you. Please inform the captain of plane that your crew has my permission to takeoff anytime."

"Yes sir, please enjoy the trip." And with that the cabin crew member excused himself.

"Oh? So this plane was only intended for only for our use?" asked Unohana

"Well if there were other humans aboard it would be quite troublesome, seeing as some us are quite energetic about this trip." Byakuya replied.

"_Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is the captain speaking, please fasten seatbelts as we will be preparing for takeoff."_

_

* * *

_

"Nyahahahaha!" an energetic pink-haired shinigami laughed as she was running around the pathways* of the airplane. "Yachiru-chan! I think it's about time to be seated the plane's about to takoff!" Orihime said as she watch the girl with a worried expression on her face. She smiled as Yachiru obediently sat down beside her, fastened her seatbelt and got ready for the trip.

"This sucks," Ichigo thought as he looked at the clouds through the window. The captain said that their trip to Hawaii would take 12 hours. That's 12 hours of doing nothing. He wanted to die that very moment.

_12 hours_

He had to think of what to do for 12 hours. _Sleep?_ No, that won't do with all the noise that Yachiru and the rest is making it's quite impossible that he'll be able to sleep for 12 straight hours. _"What to do? What to do?" _

Just when he was about to go crazy, a head that leaned on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. It was a female's head to be exact. Kuchiki Rukia's. She was seated beside Ichigo this whole time that they were aboard the plane. He looked at her, examining her sleeping face. Another blush crept across Ichigo's face as he continuously looked at Rukia. Shaking his head he looked out the window and sighed. Maybe sleep was what he needed after all.

* * *

"What would you like, master? Orange juice? Water? Coffee?" asked the flight attendant. Apparently, a man wearing a flowered pattern polo called for her attention and thus indicating that the mean needed something.

"Sake, please." He replied. Even on the way to Hawaii, the man preferred Sake. But eventually he has to order other liquors besides sake. _Hawaii, eh? _Shunsui thought, as images of women in their bikinis appeared at the back of his mind. Apparently to Shunsui, Hawaii can be associated with the words women, bikini, and liquor. Ah yes, the perfect vacation for a guy like him.

"Sorry for the wait." The flight attendant said as she held with her hands a ceramic flask containing the sake. Taking a small ceramic cup, the flight attendant poured the sake unto the small ceramic cup and served it to Shunsui. "Thank you," was what the man said.

Taking a sip from the cup, Shunsui smiled. _Perfect._ "Would my Nanao-chan want to take a sip of sake from her captain's cup?" asked Shunsui. Ise Nanao, his lieutenant was seated beside him reading some kind of novel. Whatever it was, Nanao looked like she is enjoying reading the book. "No thank you, Taichou." Was the lieutenants reply.

Sadly, it was 9 more hours until they landed in Honolulu. _It will take sometime._

"EHHH? But Nanao-chan must drink something or else she'll be dehydrated!"

"I don't think it has to be sake, taichou."

"Just a sip, my lovely Nan—"

*SMACK!*

Using her fan, Nanao smacked her captain's head. Sometimes his antics can be frustrating. She sighed. If this man continues to be like this for the rest of the trip, how was she suppose to survive before they land on Honolulu? _Nine more hours. _

Adjusting her glasses, she closed her eyes to rest them. Her eyes were tired from reading the book that's why she had to rest them. But little by little, she drifted off to dream land.

Shusui, noticing that his lieutenant was already asleep looked at her and then smile. "NANAO-CHAN'S KAWAII!"

* * *

He sighed, they shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong. Why the hell do they have to go on a vacation? Just thought of it pisses him of. Hitsugaya Toushirou was sitting quietly on his seat, impatiently waiting for the airplane to land at Honolulu. The screen showed that it would take them 7 more hours until landing. "How long is this going to take? If we just went there _traditionally _then it won't even take 5 minutes to reach the place…" He murmured as he looked at clouds through his window.

"Shirou-chan's so impatient. If we did that, then it feels like we won't be on a vacation then," replied Hinamori who was seated beside him. Apparently, Hinamori heard what the white haired captain of the tenth division had murmured.

"Who cares? As long as we reached the destination using the fastest way. In this definitely, is not the fastest way to re—"

He was interrupted as a spoon full of ice cream was brought to his mouth. "Shirou-chan should just enjoy the vacation and stop mumbling about things." Hinamori said as she also took a spoon full of ice cream and ate it. "Besides, this way we can relax right?" she added as she smiled at him and continued to feed herself and Hitsugaya ice-cream.

* * *

"DAMMIT! HOW LONG IS THIS GONNA TAKE!"

A tall man, shouted as he was already reaching his limit. Another minute aboard the plane would surely drive him to nuts. He had to do something, _Kill? _Who knows. All he knows was that he had to do something. Something worthwhile to kill the boredom. It Is definitely taking over him and is already killing him.

The screen infront of him tht indicated how many more hours till landing time showed that they had 4 more hours until they reach the place. He'll be dead by then. Yachiru who was seated beside him apparently is running around the plane enjoying herself. Seriously, where the hell did she get all that energy to be able to run around for already 6 hours inside the plane?

He sighed. There was no way to speed things up. Looking around. It seems that he wasn't the only one who's impatiently waiting for the landing at Honolulu. Hitsugaya Toushirou seemed to be really pissed off already. If anyone won't do something about it then surely he'll..

"Taichou? Wanna play cards?"

A bald man asked as he turned to face him. "What is it this time, Ikkaku? Make sure that playing cards will interest me." He said as he stood up and followed his third seat. Apparently the plane has a poker table at the back of it and is some sort of lounge for the passengers.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU CHEATED!"

"Oh hoh hoh hoh, it's called skill boy." Urahara replied as Renji accused him of cheating. The boy lost his 8th game already against Renji and Renji obviously is already getting irritated by the fact that he is being beaten up by Urahara.

Kisuke drank a glass of wine, placed it aside then side, "So shall we start a new game?" Noticing the new comer, he smiled then motioned for him to take his seat. "Ara! Zaraki-taichou will be joining us?"

" 'Course, got nothing good to do for the past hours."

"Ah good, good! Now dealer-san?"

His glasses flashed as he adjusted them. Tessai dealt the cards like the usual.

* * *

"Really those men have nothing good to do with their lives," Yoruichi stated as she licked her paws. The woman turned into her cat form the moment she boarded the plane. It was quite a pain having to be in her human form. "Yoruichi-sama?" Soi-fon asked with a worried expression on her face as she heard Yoruichi say something.

"It's nothing, Soi-fon."

The cat woman said as she looked out in the window. It was going to take some time for the plane to land. Of course, once they arrive at the destination, surely it would also take some time for them to get to their hotel. She sighed. This trip might actually be .. tiring in a way. They had to consider the travel time to get to their destination. But then again, riding on transportations weren't bad at all.

"Yoruichi-sama? Do you want some food?" Asked the girl seated beside her. Apparently, Yoruichi looked kind of bothered which made her worried as to what the cat was thinking.

"Ahh, no thank you, Soifon," she replied as she continued to look through the window.

"_AH! A trip with Yoruichi-sama! I must make the most out of this trip with her!" _

Thought the second squad captain with gleaming eyes as she looked at Yoruichi who was seated beside her.

She woke up from dream land only to notice that she her head was comfortably rested on his shoulders. _Her captain's shoulders to be exact._ Shocked, she adjusted herself and looked out the window, the blush not leaving her face. "Ara! Nanao-chan's already awake? My Nanao-chan looked so cute when she's asleep!" Teased the eight squad captain.

A vein popped out of her head and she managed to get the book that she was reading and threw it to his face. Really, he really does get on her nerves. She looked at the screen in front of her which read that they have 1 more hour up in the sky. They are almost near to their destination. She sighed. She was asleep for that long. She looked out the window thinking about the trip. _"Well, atleast we get to relax for a while."_

_

* * *

_

"_This is the captain speaking, our dear guests, welcome to Honolulu, Hawaii. We will shortly land in Honolulu Airport in a few minutes. Thank you."_

So they've already arrived. Honolulu, Hawaii. He had heard about the beaches on the island and saw that they were great, but honestly speaking he would have preferred that the Yamomoto-soutaichou asked them to rest in their respective houses. That was much more relaxing.

He sighed as the plane landed on the ground. "Looks like we've already reached our destination, Kuchiki-taichou," said Unohana as she smiled at him. They've indeed officially reached their destination.

* * *

After an 30 minutes, the group were finally able to get their things and proceeded outside the airport. Parked outside just outside the airport was a purple bus waiting for them to arrive. "Hello and welcome to Honolulu!" The people that were in the bus greeted. There were four of them. The driver, a conductor and two tourist guides.

The group got in the bus and sat down to their respective seats. Looks like it will also take some time before they reach their hotel.

"KYAAAA~ Finally! The beach!" Shouted Yachiru as they arrived in their hotel. The girl ran off to the beach while the group was unloading their baggage. A sweat drop appeared at the back of the head of Yumichika as he watched Yachiru run off to the beach.

The group proceeded to their hotel's lobby and waited for their room assignments. Someone prepared the room assignments and apparently there will be two people for each room. Byakuya coughed as he began to read to the group who their room mates will be.

* * *

**Author's notes: **So how'd you like this chapter? So roomies shall be posted on to the next chapter~

Hope you guys like this~


End file.
